


Extraordinary Friday Night Activities

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: Eren Yeager loved gloryholes. The fact that he could fantasise about any man - namely his untouchable boss, if he was honest - while being screwed by a complete stranger was the best part of all.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 358





	Extraordinary Friday Night Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Written for Kinktober2020: Glory hole!  
> I had no idea which day to post this because every single list had a different day for this kink!
> 
> I will admit, this definitely isn't my best smut. Glory holes are surprisingly difficult to write, aahha!  
> Nevertheless, hope anyone who reads this ends up enjoying it! Even if it came out a touch weird!
> 
> Not beta edited at all! Apologies for the mistakes!

Shifting in his seat, a young man jolted from the sudden reminder of his impending plans later that evening. He shook his head, cracked his knuckles, and continued typing furiously. The more he distracted himself, the faster his work day would come to an end.

Truth be told, Eren’s day felt like it was moving achingly slow. The busy period of a financial year ending was long gone, as was the mass of data he would usually analyse. Now, he was stuck in his little office cubicle trying to find something to do besides browse meaningless websites. Eren hated it when there was nothing to work on, especially when he was so eager to do something else that didn't involve staring at a computer screen all day.

Especially since today was  _ the _ day. 

A day, once a month, where Eren allowed himself to dive head first in one of his most favourite past time activities and kinks. He always planned it for a Friday night so he could spend the entire day getting worked up and excited, only to indulge full heartedly later in the evening and then spend the rest of the weekend recuperating after a good bang. 

Of course though, this particular Friday was going to be even worse for his patience. After receiving the news about it being a good year for the business, the two company owners decided to have a small get together at a restaurant after work. By small, they meant booking out an entire restaurant for all the few hundred staff that worked for the company. Eren wouldn’t normally mind so much, but having to wait even longer for his special night time activity to happen made him a little jittery. 

At least he would get a free meal before his strenuous activities, he tried to think positively. In past experiences, his bosses always took them to places that served delicious food and bottomless bar tabs of any and every alcohol anyone could ever desire. Better yet, they were both pretty easy on the eyes. Having dinner with them would only wound up Eren more as they were both equally enticing. Eren wouldn't ever dare to admit to the nights he's spent fantasizing about them in downright filthy displays.

Eren’s mind was quick to head straight to the gutter; thinking of the extra tight dress shirt one of his bosses was wearing that day. It was black and hugged him in all the right ways. His silver tie stood out wonderfully against the darkness and worked well with his gunmetal-coloured eyes and jet black hair. It wasn’t even an hour ago when his boss had walked past, leaning down on Eren’s desk to check something on his computer with the shirt spreading tightly across his biceps, showing off just how muscular he really was. 

Gods, Eren could spend hours dreaming of ripping that shirt to pieces and devouring the body underneath. The young man immediately shook his head, bringing himself back to reality before it got anymore dangerous. He squirmed in his seat, jolting again at the reminder of the little butt plug that nestled nicely inside of him. It was all the damn plug’s fault, he decided, gripping the mouse a little tighter. Maybe he had put it in too early. Perhaps it would’ve been a better idea to have instead slipped it in when he was at the restaurant after work.

With another hour to go of work and a few more that would pass by in the restaurant, he was beginning to second guess himself and his ability to keep it together. On a usual Friday of doing this, Eren would race home immediately, have a quick bite to eat, spend at least an hour teasing himself, prepping his ass and slipping in a butt plug before catching a taxi to his destination. But as mentioned before, tonight was different. Tonight was going to be  _ torture _ . 

In fact, when his work finished and all his coworkers trudged out and headed down the road to the restaurant; Eren was starting to wonder just how much longer he was going to last. The small little plug taunted him at each step, at every movement, and especially so when he had to seat himself rather quickly next to his loud-mouth, horse faced coworker who dared him to see who could finish a bottle of wine first. Eren had to begrudgingly say no as he had a personal rule of not indulging himself when drunk. 

After all, his once a month late night activities could be quite dangerous. It required a keen eye most of the time and good intuition. Also, common sense told just about anyone that sexing up a stranger through a small hole and in dirty toilet cubicles while completely smashed off their face was not a smart idea. 

Eren supposed he could at least get a  _ little _ tipsy, after all, he’d been fucking strangers in the toilets for two years now. He had enough experience to be comfortable going there with a small buzz. So, he agreed to share a bottle of wine as a compromise. 

The idea of being a little tipsy made Eren smirk as he gulped down half of his glass. It would definitely be a first. He wondered if it’d heighten the feeling of pleasure he’d soon be experiencing. Maybe it’d make him be a little riskier than he usually was. He might as well have been, considering how well disciplined he’d been all this time when it came to his secret gloryhole visits. 

The thought of the name of his activities turned him on so much that Eren bit his lower lip and trailed his eyes up his  _ other _ undeniably attractive boss, Smith, who sat across from him at their long table. Clearly his stare must have been strange as his boss stopped talking suddenly when catching Eren’s eyes. The man’s pink lips quivered, a thick blonde brow quirked at Eren in question, but before anyone could even take notice, he continued on with his previous conversation smoothly as he buttered up another bread roll. Eren snickered, his mind reeling back to his most favourite pastime.

Gloryholes  _ excited  _ Eren. They were risky and often dangerous, but the anonymity and the pleasure he got from them outweighed any negative aspect he could think of. The idea that he could fantasize about any man while being fucked by a complete stranger was the initial appeal. The other best part was that there were no words needed. No pleasantries and never mind the awkward walk of shame. Those didn’t even exist in this instance. 

Eren was extremely pleased with himself to have found one and to enjoy it full heartedly.

At the beginning it took diligent research. Eren was still new to the city at the time after having moved from small town Shiganshina to the capital city, Trost. He always considered himself vanilla, or at least, that’s what his previous partners said about him. That was of course until one lonely night in his first month in the city. He had been watching his favourite porn videos when a suggestion of a gloryhole scene popped up on the related videos sidebar.

Curiosity killed the cat, as one would say. Being fascinated over the entire thing, Eren began researching for potential gloryholes. Except, he came out blank. As time went on, he learned it was actually  _ illegal _ for clubs to even have such a thing. So, he assumed places had them secretly. He tried looking everywhere; sex toy shops, Reddit, Craigslists, and even social media. When coming back with no success, Eren began hitting up LGBT friendly clubs. It must have been a miracle because by his fifth nightclub, he found one. 

Better yet, they were  _ mostly _ clean and safe. The holes were big and taped up so no one could get hurt by broken wood that the cubicle walls were made out of. They were spacious and the locks were in good working order. Most of the time the floors were dry - except for a one time situation where he found piss all over - and used condoms and wrappers were usually thrown away in the small trash bins next to the toilets.

At first it was nerve wracking and scary. Eren had to learn the correct etiquette very quickly as the men on the other side sometimes showed no mercy. He started preparing himself early from then on - always wearing a butt plug when going to the nightclubs. He also had his own condoms and lube on hand too - never quite trusting if the stranger’s condoms didn’t have holes in them. He’d also bring some for himself, so clean up was hassle free. 

After the initial fear was gone, Eren started to enjoy himself. He would be sucked and fucked by all kinds of men. Some with thick, monster cocks, while others that leaned on the smaller side. He didn’t quite care for the size at the end of the day. The only thing that mattered was that they were clean and that they pounded him good. 

So good that all he could see were stars rather than the faces that he’d dream up. That’s the part he loved the most. He could go in there imagining it was that new guy that sat about three aisles away from his desk and then after a few hits to his prostate, he’d be lost in unfound ecstasy. Or, he could imagine it was his bosses; something that he both loved and hated. 

That thought alone made Eren rake his eyes towards the raven one, Ackerman, that leaned over his desk so teasingly earlier that afternoon. He was sitting there, his usual neutral face twisting into something of a smirk as the HR manager spoke ecstatically on the end of their shared table. The HR manager must have said something extremely funny as it was a rare oddity to see  _ Ackerman _ flashing his pearly whites. He was so charming that the smile made Eren’s heart skip a beat. Eren would do anything to see that smile more often and even taste it on his own lips. 

He knew it wasn’t healthy to harbour a crush on his boss. He really couldn’t help it though. Eren was pretty sure just about every one of the staff held some high opinion of smouldering looks. It was hard not to with his sculpted biceps, wide shoulders, and beefy pecs that nearly burst the buttons of his shirt on some days. Nevermind the silky black hair that begged to be wrecked and those razor sharp jawbones that screamed to be kissed. And that  _ ass. _ Lord have mercy on his soul, Eren was a bottom through and through, but he’d devour Ackerman's ass given the chance. 

The mental image made Eren shift in his seat, almost moaning into his glass of wine as the plug dug into his walls. His other boss, Smith, who was still sitting across from him looked at him in confusion, about to speak when Eren waved his hand, heat finding his cheeks. He made up an excuse that the wine was the best he’s had in a long time and then went back cutting his steak, mind drifting once more.

With Ackerman being untouchable, Eren did the only thing he could do. For the better part of a year, every cock that he sucked he would envision was his boss’s. If there were curly black hair at the base, even better as it helped with the fantasy scenes he’d play out. He especially liked when said cock was thick and nearly tore him in half. His boss seemed like the kind of man that would be thick and veiny with a pulsing head. Eren was betting on it after the few times he’d seen that bulge up close whenever Ackerman sat on the neighbouring desk with his legs spread wide. 

It helped keep his crush at bay. Eren knew there would never be a chance for his boss to feel the same way. Hell, he doubted any of the men he envisioned from work would ever reciprocate his feelings. So, it was safer, if not a little heartbreaking, to keep those thoughts buried deep in his imagination. Especially since there were never ending rumours circulating between the staff. It was always a topic at the water jug; when was Smith and Ackerman going to come forth about their secret relationship. 

Word spread to Eren within the first week working there. After studying their interactions, he too began to realise that  _ surely _ there was something going on between the two of them. They had known each other for nearly their entire lives. They were both bachelors and true, while married to their jobs, still seemed to keep fit like they were interested in eventually finding partners. 

When Smith stood from the table just after nine that evening, along with Ackerman, Eren reminded himself of where he was and steeled his heart. Told himself to believe that the two men were single and that his bosses were only leaving early and  _ together _ because Ackerman had a distaste for being out and alone with the ‘young brats’ as he’d often call them. That they were probably tired and needed rest, or perhaps had more work to do, and maybe, well, Eren didn’t know what other excuse to make up. Rather, he imagined they would take separate taxis and head to their separate apartments. Really, Eren only did that so he would feel less guilty about his fantasies. He’d feel awful if they truly were in a relationship.

“Oi, Yeager. Why are you off with the fairies so much tonight, dude?” Jean asked, breaking Eren from his bittersweet thoughts. He hadn’t realised that he was still staring at the entryway long after his bosses had left. 

“Dick, I have not,” Eren retorted, smiling at his coworker.

Jean quirked his brows, leaning down to rest his elbows onto the table. “Got something on your mind?”

“Actually.” Eren sighed, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. “There’s somewhere I really need to be right now.” 

“What?” Jean asked incredulously. “Calling it an early night when the tab’s still running til midnight?” 

“Yeah, sorry, man. Next time?” Eren apologised with a sheepish smile. He did feel bad. Usually he and Jean would be there drinking themselves silly until the restaurant kicked them out past one in the morning.

“It’s the first time you’re ever leaving early. You sick or something?”

“Nah.” Eren shook his head. “Just had something else planned.”

Eren begrudgingly stood up, praying to all gods that he didn’t hiss involuntarily. He had that little butt plug in way longer than he normally would. It was starting to get too much, almost to the point of it being painful from the lack of lube. He should’ve left much sooner. 

“See ya Monday,” Eren said, taking a side step away from his chair and standing far straighter than necessary as he grabbed his satchel from the back of the chair.

“Yeah, whatever, see you later,” Jean muttered, waving off his coworker.

Before making his way out, Eren quickly headed for the bathroom. With a shaky breath, he turned on the faucet only to splash water on his face. He scrubbed his cheeks vigoursly, causing a few strands of his long hair to fall from the bun. It was a bad decision on his part to not have left as soon as the food was eaten. His ass felt wrecked with the lack of lube and his back was a bit sore from the way he was sitting on the chair. His crotch had been pulsing for at least the past hour and having spent the better part of the evening daydreaming of the dirtiest things, Eren realised he wasn’t going to last long once he got there. 

He quickly washed his hands, entered a cubicle, re-lubed himself in hopes the plug wouldn’t chafe his hole any further between the short taxi ride from the restaurant to the nightclub. All while grinding his teeth and fisting the wall; it took all of his strength not to do the entire deed to himself right there and then. After a few minutes of getting his breathing and heart rate back under control, he went on his way to the nightclub. 

Eren enjoyed the club. It had good music and decent prices for their drinks and bar snacks. His heart always skipped a beat in excitement and anxiousness whenever the taxi pulled up nearby. The music was deafening and the vibe within the club was always contagious. It was normal to see gay and lesbian couples - and just about any other relationship on the spectrum one could think of - dancing and drinking along happily. For a Friday night, it was too early for too many drunks to be around and to see young adults cling to each other as they got hot and needy on the dance floor. 

Once Eren got past the bouncers at the door, he bypassed the bars and dance floors quickly. The taxi ride was excruciating and he was more than wound up to linger any further. He headed straight for the dimly lit hallways where the toilet doors could be found. Although they seemed like normal toilets, they were anything but. They were marked as toilet signs but with different colours and symbols depending on what you were looking for. Green with a male sign for gay, blue with a disabled sign for unisex and to be honest, he didn’t know what the red with a female sign one was for as he’d never been in there before. 

They looked like ordinary bathrooms inside, although they were more dimly lit than what a usual bathroom would be and even had  _ music. _ From experience, Eren knew the gay one was larger than the unisex one. That one only had four stalls while this one had eight with four on each side. 

Once passing through the door with the green symbol, he was met with four sinks and Flo Rida singing  _ Whistle _ in the background. Eren couldn’t help but smirk as he turned to face the line of stalls. He had every intention of whistling too, should he be able to hold out for that long. That thought alone made his blood boil and his heart rate speed up until the excitement and nervousness came to the forefront. Even though it’s been two years that he’s done this, Eren always felt nervous when he walked in. With a deep breath, he studied the stalls. Three stall doors were closed; two next to each other and one on the other side. 

_ Thank god _ , he thought in relief. 

There were many times in the past when he came here only to find no one. Other times he’d wait in a stall for a few minutes, once even up to an hour, for when someone finally came in and offered up a cock. With Eren being at his wits end, he was relieved someone was already waiting. He just hoped they were looking for a bottom. 

With sweaty palms but a confident step, he entered the stall right next to the one with the door closed. Thankful to find the stall decently clean, he quickly closed the door, locked it, and pushed the lid of the toilet down. Eren then turned to one wall where the circular opening was at and with a bite of his bottom lip and butterflies fluttering anxiously in his stomach, he tapped loudly near the hole. 

The wait for a response felt like decades long. Eren could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he sucked in a deep breath. The longer he waited, the sweatier his palms got and the wilder his stomach churned like it was a washing machine. 

_ Please _ , he thought.  _ Please let this person be a top. _

When two pale fingers held tightly together came through the hole, Eren released his bated breath and all the worries he had. Patting his chest and wiping the back of his hand at his sudden sweaty forehead, Eren responded by looping his thumb and forefinger around the two pale fingers. 

They were thin and smooth between his fingers. Not calloused at all or dry and when shuffling a little, Eren could catch the faintest whiff of soap coming from the hand. The guy at least had the decency to wash his hands and that made Eren very happy. He beamed as he broke the contact and gave them one last tap of approval. 

The man on the other side pulled his hand back, allowing Eren to place his satchel bag on top of the toilet lid before turning back to the hole head on. Barely three minutes passed before he was presented with his prize. 

A cock at full-mast poked through along with two nicely shaped balls. It was pale at the shaft which slowly faded to a fierce red at the tip. The man appeared to be uncut, although his foreskin was pulled back to reveal his glistening head. The stranger had an undeniably beautiful cock and better yet, he was  _ thick _ . Unbearably so. 

Eren couldn’t help but gulp, his mouth suddenly dry. He hadn’t experienced a thick cock like that in a long while. He smiled anyway, knowing it was surely going to be a good night. The man was clean shaven with no hair sticking out from his groin nor his balls. They were a deep pink colour and dear god, if Eren was rebellious enough, he’d take each one in his mouth at a time and suckle them until the man begged him for mercy. 

Eren licked his lips, lapping up the drool that pooled at the crevice of his mouth as he studied the waiting cock. No cuts, no scrapes and no signs of STDs. The man looked perfectly clean and  _ delicious _ . So much so that Eren was really tempting fate by wondering if maybe, just maybe, he should do something  _ extra  _ naughty and suck this guy without a condom. It was such a rarity to find a man that was uncut in this city. And for him to have been this thick and mouth-watering, well, safety be damned. 

The man pulled away a little when Eren gave the side of the wall a tap of approval and then two pale fingers emerged next to the raging shaft. Pinched neatly between them was a condom which Eren took. It wasn’t like he was going to use it as he never trusted the condoms strangers offered him. Even though it was in a new packet, he couldn’t ever be sure. 

He was about to turn to fish for the small box of condoms in his satchel when he stopped himself. Eren raked his green eyes back to the mesmerizing cock, feeling like he was being taunted and almost  _ dared _ to just touch its velvety smoothness. The young man could imagine it would feel hot and heavy in his palm. Perhaps even heavier on his tongue. Would he even be able to fit half of it down his throat, he wondered. 

Without realising, Eren reached out towards it. He really shouldn’t. He knew it was a bad idea to suck and touch a stranger’s cock with no protection. But maybe it was the alcohol that still streamed within his blood, or perhaps it was because of his constant fantasies he had throughout the day of his boss that wound him up too much. Either way, he broke the small space and allowed the tips of his sweaty fingers to run over the expanse of the shaft.

Gasping, Eren reveled in the hardness; in the smooth and heated skin. Huffing slowly and warmly, he ran them over the wet tip, almost shivering when he glided them around the head, coating it with the awaiting precome. Gently as possible, he stroked the cock, dragging the skin and watched mesmerized as it moved. He continued the slow pace, eyes never leaving the sight.

“Fuck,” Eren breathed. He licked his dry lips again, his other hand instantly on his own hard bulge. He’d been so lost in watching his hand that he’d been distracted enough to not notice his own cock begging to be released from the tight briefs. 

He gave himself another squeeze before crouching down, hissing as the plug dug at his insides almost painfully. With both his hole and dick yearning, he tried his best to ignore it in favour of moving a hand to hold himself against the wall. He strained his neck, the tip of his tongue slipping out of his warm mouth only to lap at the leaking tip. 

He couldn’t hear the man, but Eren knew he was surprised as he suddenly slammed his body against the wall, pushing his dick and balls further into Eren’s side. Eren chuckled breathlessly, tongue circling the head until he took it all in. He couldn’t help but moan as he tasted the saltiness and faint lavender soap. It had been way, way too long since he’d sucked a cock without a condom. He never realised how much he missed the saltiness that coated the back of his throat as he took in the cock deeper.

Eren’s eyes slipped closed, taking in every taste and feeling. He hollowed his cheeks, his other hand pumping what he couldn’t take. He was sure to be gentle at first and quickened the pace at each head bop. The man on the other side must have liked it enough as he started bucking shallowly, helping Eren to find the rhythm the stranger liked. 

Eren moaned and shuddered, body burning and stomach churning as his mind spun with mental images. He suddenly found himself in his Ackerman’s office. On his knees with his butt jutted out into the air and between the handsome man’s spread legs as he sat on his leather chair. His boss had strong fingers raking through Eren’s long brown locks, gripping at them every now and then to slow Eren down from his eagerness. Eren whimpered, slowing his movements and sucking gently at the tip. 

He’d be called a good boy. Eren just knew it. His boss seemed like the kind to have a daddy kink. And man, Eren would be the brattiest boy just for him. It’d be a rarity for him to say those words, but gods, would they make Eren ravage with lust. 

That mental image being the last straw, Eren fell to his knees, hands flying down to his slacks. He undid them in record time as he continued to nibble at the wet tip. Wasting no time, he slipped a hand down into his briefs, gasping as he gripped his aching cock. 

“Holy fuck,” Eren hissed. Electric pleasure shooting all over his body as he finally gave his cock what it had been begging for all day. 

He whimpered again as he pumped himself, finding his briefs and cock already wet with precome. A few tight squeezes at the head had him fully pulling away from the stranger’s cock only to rest his forehead against the wall. Eren’s mind was reeling a million miles a minute. His breathing came out laboured as he worked himself. His heated breath fanned over the glistening cock and through half lidded eyes he saw it twitching and waiting patiently for what was to come next. 

Finding some semblance, he sat up straight again to dive head first into the tantalizing cock. Only he stopped dead when he felt a push. A reminder of the little toy he had up his ass for seven - and perhaps more - hours straight. Not being able to hold back any more, Eren spread his knees wider across the laminate floors, left hand snaking its way behind him; down his ass crack, slipping into his briefs, and down-down-down-

Eren could just imagine it. Ackerman’s long and nimble fingers tickling his crack, whispering the filthiest words to Eren until fingers found the base of the plug. He’d be a tease. He’d tap it, twirl it within Eren, push it in and out all until Eren was left begging and crying to be filled with something thicker. 

Eren didn’t even realise what he was doing until his eyes flew open, plug having fallen somewhere down his pant leg and a finger pressing into his hole. There wasn’t enough lube there for him to push it in all the way, but he did so anyway, gritting his teeth as the tip slipped in. He moved it about, lids slipping closed and eyes rolling to the back of his head. He breathed harshly as he pushed against the rim of his hole, hips swaying unconsciously and hand around his cock forgotten. Eren’s mind was far away from that cubicle. Rather than his own, he envisioned it to be a much better finger. It would be slicker and he’d have the sexiest praise rumbled into his ear. Eren would be cheeky and buck his hips, only so his boss could slip it in deeper. But he’d surely get a spank for that. 

The tap against the wall brought him back to reality. Eren’s vision was blurry when he came to. The cock basically shoved in his face was a reminder that he had business to attend to and the man on the other side was probably confused. Slipping out his finger, Eren gave the awaiting cock a kiss before standing up on jellylike legs from being on his knees. 

He dug for a condom and the lube container. Licked his lips again as he ripped it open with shaky fingers and slid it on over the stranger’s cock. His mind supplied the idea of what it’d be like to put one on Ackerman. Eren wondered if his boss was always a clean freak or if he’d ever take a risk and try barebacking. He’d never done that before, but lord, would Eren want to at least once in his lifetime. Of course, he wasn’t stupid enough to try it on a stranger, but perhaps if his boss wanted that, then he’d happily agree. 

Eren pumped the captivating cock a few times to make sure the condom was in working order before letting go. He wasted no time pulling down his slacks and briefs to his ankles, opening the lube cap, squirting some on waiting fingers, and bending over. 

Eren’s breath caught in his throat as the ice cold lube covered his hole. He huffed and pinched his eyes shut as a finger slipped in easily. One at first and after a few thrusts, two. The plug did well in keeping him spread. He kept going, breathing heavier the more he worked himself. All but until three fit perfectly. He had to go the extra mile. There was no way such a thick cock was going to fit him otherwise. 

With that in mind, his eyes sneaked open to look at the cock he was about to ride. It really was a nice cock. It was beautiful in colour and perfect in size. It wasn’t too long, but it had such a nice girth to it. Eren was almost tempted to ask the guy afterwards if he’d like another round sometime. It had even tasted good. Or at least, far better than the bitter latex he had grown accustomed to. He hoped the man enjoyed the blowjob, even if it was short lived. Under normal circumstances, Eren would have devoured it for longer. Teased and took his time until the man on the other side was tapping wildly. However tonight things were most definitely going differently. 

Removing his fingers, he reached over to grab himself a condom too and with steady hands he slipped it on. He was careful not to get too lost in touching himself, after all, there was a cock right there begging to be ridden. Even his hole was twitching at the thought. 

With a small smile on his lips, Eren squirted lube onto it, using gentle fingers to run it all over the thickness. The man was patient and didn’t even move when Eren rubbed his own cock against it. With his prize ready to go, Eren took one last deep breath and got situated. 

The first few minutes was always the most difficult for him. He had to figure out just how much to crouch down and lean. Considering how thick this man was, he was going to need to do it slowly too. Just as expected, it took some wild judging to figure out how far down to go. He tried twisting his upper body to see and eventually got it when he felt the slick hardness rub against his taint. 

Eren smirked, his right hand snaking between his spread legs to grip at the head. With that he was able to guide it to his slippery hole. Eren shuddered bodily at the feeling. Breathing through his nose, his eyes slipped shut again as he teased himself. Mind already supplying the mental images. He’d be on Ackerman’s lap while he sat in that fancy as fuck leather chair. Legs spread and feet planted on each side of the man’s chair. His boss would tease him mercilessly. He’d run the tip up and down Eren’s crack, maybe even tap it against his taint or shove it harshly at his tight balls. But more than anything, he’d run that head along Eren’s hole, slipping in just a little before pulling out. He’d do it a hundred times, if not more. Each time only allowing it in a little deeper. 

Eren would no doubt be sobbing by the end of it, daring to sit down on the waiting cock. Although, Eren supposed he’d get punished if he went through with it. Maybe his boss would spank him, slip in the plug again and tell him to think about what he’s done for an hour. Ackerman seemed cruel enough to do such a thing. But it wasn’t the right time for it. Tonight there was no way Eren was going to edge himself and his partner. Tonight he was going to ride hard, fast, and he was going to explode with ecstasy. And just like that, his boss would slide it in slowly and steadily. A hand spreading one of Eren’s tanned cheeks while the other held the shaft. 

All the while Eren was doing the same in that cubicle. Copying his fantasies as he pushed for the tip to enter. His groans grew louder with each inch. The man was thick. Very, very thick. Three fingers weren’t enough of prep. Nonetheless, Eren powered through, gritting his teeth. He envisioned sweet nothings being whispered behind him in the same tone of Ackerman’s voice. It helped ease the painful stretch and urged him to continue. 

When bottomed out - which even surprised Eren - he stayed still for a while. He tried to get his breathing under control and almost wanted to reach over to his satchel to have a sip of water he brought along. He didn’t though because he knew that would mean he’d have to pull out a little. Instead, he swallowed dryly until his throat didn’t feel raw and shuffled his feet a bit until he found the right position to be in to move. 

As the minutes ticked by, Eren felt grateful when the stranger showed patience. Usually his partner would already be fucking him raw at this point, but this man must have known better. Thank god, Eren thought. Clearly this man was experienced and at least showed empathy for his size. It made Eren wonder if maybe his boss was like that instead. Sure, he could be dominating with no patience, but what if he was gentle and patient like this man? 

Would he allow Eren to seat himself fully in his lap and lean back against his chest to enjoy the feeling of being filled? Would he have the faintest black curls littered over his chest that would tickle at Eren’s back? Eren sure hoped so. Nothing screamed sexy masculinity to him than that. Would Eren be allowed to slowly rock himself like he was beginning to in that cubicle? Back and forth, cock slowly and ever so slightly moving in and out. Would his boss strain to kiss Eren’s wide shoulders and leave bruising marks that no one else would ever see? Would he whisper how alluring Eren was and how good he was feeling as the young man continued to move? 

Eren would grow confident in his movement to eventually lean forward and plant his feet on the ground again. He’d begin to ride the girthy, pulsing cock. Rock his hips expertly, cock easing in and out easily with each thrust. 

Eren curved backwards. Head swinging back too as he let out a harsh moan. He had been riding so slowly, so tantalizing that when the stranger pushed forward when he went back, it took him by complete surprise. The cock dug at his walls but only just a little away from where it really would have allowed him to see stars. So Eren shuffled as they found a rhythm with each other. And after a few more pushes, Eren was just doing that - seeing stars. 

He snaked his hands over his body, undoing two more buttons of his shirt for extra breathing room. He was already sweating bullets, but now he was sweating bricks. He could feel it running down his temples and down his curved back. He was no doubt going to leave with sweat stains under his armpits, but he did not care. After, they slipped down to the exposed parts of his stomach. Fingers danced at his happy trail and wormed their way through the thick brown bush, and all the way down his base, only to wrap a hand around his cock.

“Fuck me!” Eren cried out loudly. Suddenly he was thankful for the pounding music in the bathroom. Thankful that no one could hear him get lost in pleasure. 

The stranger kept fucking him. It was a steady pace and the movements were large. Eren rode it out deliriously. If he bent just a little more forward, the man would no doubt assault his prostate with each thrust. Eren wasn’t ready for that just yet. He wanted to linger a little longer in the fantasy world. Make his boss be the one to work for his release. Make him find that sweet spot all on his own. And when he did, gods, Eren was going to award him with the dirtiest of all groans. 

Eren wasn’t too sure what changed then. He supposed it’s because the stranger started to pound him in shallow bucks, but all of the sudden something hard rubbed at the right spot. It left Eren whimpering, legs shaking as he struggled to keep his body weight up. 

“Oh yeah,” he encouraged huskily. His throat was dry from all the panting, but he swallowed and continued. “Just like that. Right there. Fuck me right there,  _ Ackerman _ .” 

Of course the stranger wouldn’t hear, but saying the words was purely just for himself. It would be the kind of thing he’d moan to his boss as the man fucked him harshly. It did nothing but drive Eren wild. He quickened his pace, hand sliding easily over the slicked condom. He tried to match the rhythm of the cock deeply rooted in his ass, but it was hard to keep up. 

Eren knew he was reaching his end. He could feel it in his tightening muscles and his shaky legs. His balls tightened and stomach clenched. In his fantasy, he wouldn’t be allowed to come without Ackerman’s permission, but fuck it. Eren was a naughty boy. 

It took only three more harsh assaults to his prostate to see blinding lights behind pinched eyelids. In the last minute he pounded the wall with a fist, warning the stranger he was about to come. But it was too late.

Eren screamed, voice raw, mind spinning in dizzying circles, cock pulsating, squirting come into the waiting condom. His entrance twitched and strained against the cock. In the back of his mind he could feel the stranger give one last thrust until he too was shaking from his own release. But Eren was lost. He rode each wave of pleasure, each spurt of come. He bucked his hips, wanting more and more. He never wanted the feeling of euphoria to end. 

However, it always did. Eren always found himself back in reality, with his voice husky, and lips chapped. Legs completely jellylike that he falls onto his knees, no longer able to keep himself up. Back muscles aching from being in such a dreadful position for too long. Eren braced himself against the other cubicle wall, trying to ease himself down. His head hung low, long hair falling over his shoulders, sweat dripping down onto the laminated floors, and cock softening inside the condom. He swallowed breathlessly, trying to get back into control.

There was a tap at the wall and he knew he couldn’t rest just yet. He twisted back, grabbing toilet paper from the dispenser and pulling off the stranger’s condom with no finesse. He was quick to dispose of it and the one around his own cock before bracing himself against the opposite wall again. 

When he felt less jittery, Eren stood up like a newborn foal. Legs wobbly and body feeling exhausted. Wrinkling his nose, the slick feeling between his ass cheeks suddenly felt wrong, so he reached for the wipes he brought for clean up. 

Eren took his time, like he always did. It gave the other man time to leave quickly, if need be. Just in case he didn’t want to see what Eren looked like. Most didn’t. But Eren felt so tired, he didn’t even listen out for the opening of a lock and door. Rather, he continued to clean up and bent down to fish for his forgotten plug. 

It took him a long while to feel a little bit cleaner. His mind was hazy and his vision blurry after such a good fuck. He always imagined that Ackerman would clean him up well. There was no doubt he would be a man who cared very much for aftercare. It always made Eren feel gooey on the inside to envision those sturdy hands replacing his. How gentle they’d be wiping away the sweat and icky lube. With another pair of hands, he would surely be cleaned in places Eren couldn’t without a shower. Nonetheless, he did the best he could by himself. Once redressed and after he re-tied all his hair in a bun, Eren took a long gulp of his lukewarm water. 

Being somewhat clean, redressed and finally a little more like himself, Eren beamed a shaky smile. He couldn’t quite believe how good of a fuck that was. That guy’s cock was truly  _ something _ . Eren almost felt a little sad that he took so long and didn’t get to meet the guy. 

Ah well, Eren thought. Given the many cocks he’s seen before, he’d surely find another just as perfect. Still, he felt giddy like he always did afterwards. 

Which is why he loved gloryholes so much. It gave him something to look forward to each month. It gave him a good fuck and sleep afterwards too. These particular weekends always made him the happiest especially. There were times like these where Eren almost wanted to do it every weekend. He reckoned his ass wouldn’t be able to handle that though. Nor would his wallet. The nightclub had such a high entrance fee, after all. 

Nonetheless, the idea of breaking his one month rule gave Eren a spring in his step. He was so thoroughly overjoyed with this experience that he was all smiles when he unlocked his door loudly and opened it up. Lost within his own happiness, he failed to even hear the cubicle next to his open too. 

If it hadn’t been for the sudden noise of a shoe sole scuffing against the laminate floor, Eren wouldn’t have looked up to see the man come to a halt. 

But he did. 

In fact, he made Eren stop dead on his feet as soon as their eyes met.

Eren’s heart pounded in his ears. A gasp ripped right out of his lungs. His chest tightened within an instant. His green eyes widened comically as he saw the man who had just fucked him.

It couldn’t be. 

_ No way. _

His eyes landed straight on two familiar bright blue, almost silver eyes that were just as wide in surprise. Black hair that was usually kept neat as possible was ruffled and untamed. Suit always pristine and in perfect order was disheveled and creased. Eren was pretty sure his slacks had lube stains on it too. 

Eren’s lips mouthed words but he couldn’t speak. His mind burned with so many questions and so many confessions. 

_ There was no way.  _

This all had to be a dream. Did he fall asleep by accident? Was the fuck that good he didn’t even make it home!? It had to be a hallucination!

His boss couldn’t  _ possibly  _ have just been the man that had fucked him a mere ten minutes ago. Never in his wildest dreams would his fantasies become real like that. 

The man looked just as shocked, copying Eren’s gaping. After a few minutes of silence, he swallowed along with Eren, breaking the spell they were under. Eren’s stomach whirled. Uncertainty and surprise all concocting the strangest feelings. He had to make sure this wasn’t a dream. That this man wasn’t just a doppelganger. The man must’ve thought the exact same thing because and at the same time they finally spoke-

“Le-Levi!?” 

“Yeager?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaah, the ending was SO difficult! Leaving it open ended because this was meant to be the closest I could get to pwp!!  
> You all can think up of your own ending for them! :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
